Teenage wasteland
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Part of The Dar(h)k War series. Mia feels like she's alone with her problems but Oliver and his friends show her that she is not alone.


**Something I got after re-watching _Dexter_. A one-shot which is a part of _The Dar(h)k War_ series.**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own _DC Comics_,_ Batman_ comic books or the CW TV shows_ Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**Hope you have fun**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

"Hey, Ollie." Sara said as she looked around Henry's house in Gotham, while having a phone to her ear.

"_We bought a steak for tonight, hope you…_"

"Cool. I've been looking forward to finally doing a fresh food." Sara said before she turned to the door and saw shadows.

"_Sara, are you there?_" Oliver asked as he was driving.

"I think someone's breaking into the house." Sara said as someone was trying to open the door.

"_Sara…_"

"I'll handle it." Sara said, hiding in the shadows and picking up a kitchen knife.

"_We'll get there ASAP._" Laurel said.

Sara was in the corner of the kitchen, ready to attack with the knife when the burglar turned on the lights and screamed, revealing two teenager girls as one of them dropped a bottle.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of the girls demanded.

"Mia?" Sara recognized the other girl.

* * *

"Who the fuck is she?" Mia demanded, turning to Sara, once Oliver, Laurel, Henry and Sara confronted her in the living room, alongside the other girl with Mia.

"Wanna try that again, Mia?" Oliver challenged as she took a breath.

"Who is she?" Mia asked, more annoyed, trying to avoid swearing.

"This is Sara. My sister." Laurel said.

"She came to visit. And you mind telling me why did you two break into my house in the middle of the night? You're supposed to be at Nicky's." Henry inquired as he turned to the other girl. "Who are you?"

"Olivia. Mia's classmate." She said. "We thought this house would be empty and that you'd be at work or… recovering." She turned to Henry's injured leg and walking cane.

"How did you get into my house, anyway?" Henry asked.

"If you need to know, I borrowed your sister's spare key." Mia said and Henry glared, immediately knowing she anything _but_ borrowed.

"And where did you get the booze?" Sara demanded, seeing the bottles of beer that the girls had brought with them as the adults glared. "You're underage."

Olivia sighed. "I took it. From our place."

"As if that were reassuring." Laurel drawled. "Mia, do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into?"

"You're not my Mom, so don't act like it!" Mia shot back

"Yeah, you're nothing but…" Suddenly, Olivia retched and felt dizzy.

"I think it might be best to let them sober up." Sara suggested, speaking from experience.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Does Nicky know you're here?" Oliver asked.

"She thinks I'm at Olivia's." Mia admitted.

"And I'm gonna guess, her parents think you're both at my sister's." Henry drawled.

"Don't call her. Please." Mia said, grumbling.

"Tomorrow. You and us. Big talk." Oliver said in a father-like tone.

"Uh, no fucking way." Mia protested, not wanting to be anywhere near Laurel, considering she looked like Black Siren.

"Mia…" Henry seethed, running out of patience before Mia suddenly retched.

"Oh, god…"

"OK, let's go." Laurel quickly accompanied her to the bathroom as Mia vomited as the adults sighed.

"Oh, boy…" Oliver groaned.

* * *

Later in the morning, Sara was making scrambled eggs on the frypan.

"Always a good hangover cure." Sara said.

"I think we need to try talk to her." Laurel said.

Henry laughed. "As if we'd have better luck than the first time, or when we first met her."

"Come on, we can at least try." Oliver pointed out.

Both Mia and Olivia entered, staggering on their feet, feeling hungover as Sara handed them the scrambled eggs on the plates.

"Eat. Trust me. It's gonna soak up the alcohol." Sara said.

"Mia, we gotta go back to work today but can we talk? Later in the afternoon?" Henry asked.

Mia just shrugged, indifferent. "Whatever."

The adults sighed again, not sure how to look after a rebellious teenager.

"Mia, promise us you're not gonna do anything stupid. OK? We're gonna send someone to look after you for today." Laurel said and Mia shrugged again.

* * *

Later, Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Henry were in A.R.G.U.S. in Lyla's office before Henry's phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"_We have a problem. The girls are gone._" The agent assigned to look after them, disguised as a neighbor, said.

"Gone?" Henry repeated as everyone turned to him in horror.

"_Look, Mia said she felt terrible. I was looking for some Advil but when I came to check in on the girls again, the door was wide open._"

"Where did they go?" Henry demanded.

"_I don't know but someone then tried to break in here. Before I could do something, the cops apprehended him._"

"OK, thanks." Henry said as he hung up, noticing that the alarm in his house went off as he checked his phone.

* * *

Later, in the precinct, Gordon accompanied the adults inside as they saw a fat man with a beard in cuffs, sitting.

"Who's this guy?" Oliver asked.

"Marc Kreisberg. No priors. We found him trying to lockpick the entrance to your house." Gordon said as Henry neared Marc, grabbing him by his shirt, glaring.

"Where's Mia? I swear, if you hurt her, you're a dead man…"

"Hey, easy! Easy!" Oliver and Gordon pulled him away.

"He's looking for the girls, just like you!" Gordon explained.

"I'm Olivia's Dad. Well, kind of. I live in her mother's place." Marc said as Henry relaxed.

"Henry. Mia lives with my sister. We're her legal guardians." Henry explained.

"OK, look, dude, you should relax, OK?" Marc nodded.

"We thought something might have happened to them." Sara explained.

"Oh, something _is_ going to happen to them, once I find them." Marc snapped. "Olivia broke into our liquor cabinet, stole cash from her mom and took off. I tracked her down with a GPS tracker in her cellphone. The trail led to your place. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees and in cuffs."

Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Henry sighed.

"So, any idea where they might be?" Sara asked.

"Most likely causing trouble." Marc shrugged. "Ever since Mia showed up, Olivia's been a huge pain in my ass."

Henry nodded as he limped off with his cane.

"Is he always this violent?" Marc demanded.

"Only when it comes down to his family." Oliver shrugged.

Detective Crispus then showed up. "Uh, two girls were just caught shoplifting. One of them matches Mia's description."

* * *

The adults entered the mall, where Mia and Olivia were with a guard.

"We stole nothing, I swear." Mia said.

"I just tried on a ring and forgot to take it off, that's all. It was a mistake, I gave it back." Olivia explained.

"Laurel Lance, Star City, District Attorney's office. We'll take it from here." Laurel said, showing her badge as she turned to the guard.

"Just make sure they don't cause trouble anymore." The guard said.

* * *

"Drinking. Shoplifting. Running away from the house." Henry listed as they returned to his house.

"How many times do I have to tell you we stole nothing?" Mia grumbled, facing him, Laurel and Oliver as she sat down on the couch.

"You mind telling us why are you causing trouble?" Oliver demanded.

"Not in front of her I am." Mia glared at Laurel.

"First of all, I'm not Black Siren. Second of all, you do realize the social services could take you away from us." Laurel pointed out.

Mia grumbled as she crossed her arms. "OK. I'll tell you what happened. Marc's an asshole."

"Stop." Henry snapped. "This is not a good path you're heading down."

Mia shrugged, scoffing as Henry sighed.

"Mia, you know we just want to help you, do you?" Laurel pleaded as Mia took a breath. "Look, we can be good listeners, just tell us what's going on."

"Fine." Mia snapped. "I'll tell you what's going on. My mom got murdered by my psycho dad and now I'm being taken care of by doppelganger of the fucking whore who killed someone, who was like a brother to me and the other guy, who looks like my brother, I barely know him."

"Mia, you can't talk to us like that." Oliver groaned.

"So much for being good listeners." Mia drawled as she crossed her arms, defensive. "You know what, I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until you do." Henry said as they sat down in a battle of wills against the rebellious teenager.

* * *

"You know, I used to run away all the time, when I was your age." Sara said as she talked with Olivia. "My parents and I didn't exactly get along."

"I'm not a runaway." Olivia protested, taking off her sweater as Sara saw the bruises on her stomach.

"Who did that to you?" Sara asked as Olivia squirmed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia protested.

"I think I do." Sara said, understanding as she sat next to Olivia.

* * *

"We have a problem." Sara said as she entered the living room, where Oliver, Henry and Laurel were in a silent battle of wills with Mia, who was sulking and staring. "Someone's been beating Olivia. I think it might be Marc."

Mia widened her eyes. "She told you?"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Laurel asked, turning to Mia, who paled.

"Please, don't be mad."

"We're not." Oliver assured her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Henry asked as Mia told him everything after she snuck in her friend.

"Because I didn't think you'd give a shit. And I didn't know you would be home." Mia explained. "Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad and second of all, don't talk like that." Henry said. "I promise, I'll handle it."

"I mean, Nicky's like a second mom to me but… you all keep going onto missions and half the time it feels like I'm alone." Mia explained.

"You're not alone, OK?" Laurel assured her.

"We're here for you. All of us. We're your family." Oliver said.

"I'm going to take care of this. I'm promise."

* * *

"You're going to pack your things up and leave Gotham. Forever." Henry said as he punched Marc in his face. "I'm going to drop Olivia by tomorrow and if I see you in the house by then, I'm going to finish the job. Understood?"

"OK. OK." The man nodded. "I'll leave town and you'll never have to see me again."

* * *

Later, Henry was returning home as Nicole stood at the entrance. "Olivia's mother called me. Said that the stepdad or whatever left, sick of them and they said he was bruised."

"Nicky, I don't want to hear it." Henry snapped. "You're just making things worse, Hank. Just leave it alone, Hank. Stop being a hero, Hank."

"That's not what I was going to say." Nicole said, much to her brother's surprise. "You stood up for your own child. And you did what you had to do to protect them. I'm proud of you."

Nicole smiled and hugged Henry, kissing him on his cheek.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel dropped Mia and Olivia by Olivia's house.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled. "Marc said he was tired of being around my mom, who knows why. But he did me a favor by leaving. I gotta tell you, I thought my mom would be upset but she was actually relieved. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Oliver smiled.

"I'm sorry about saying you didn't care." Mia said as Laurel drove away.

"We do. We love you, Mia. We're your family." Laurel said.

* * *

**I think you know who "Marc Kreisberg" was referring to.**

**And I don't know much about rebellious teenagers but Mia's behavior here would fit younger Sara or younger Thea.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**Bl4ckHunter**


End file.
